A Renegade's Gratitude
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: COMPLETE! Yay! Shaymin and Giratina are supposed to be life long enemies...is this true, or is it a mere legend passed down generation to generation...Rated for...idk actually...
1. Chapter 1

A Renegade's Gratitude- Prologue

"Normal speech"

'thoughts'

**Emphasis/ Giratina's speech**

_**flashback**_

The moon fell onto the small apartment in Floroma Town, bathing it in silver light. The eyes of a 5 year old gazed at the ceiling of sail apartment, her brother and sister lay awake also, looking and waiting.

The window creaked.

"I know you're there," the eldest female called somewhat sharply.

A guilty silence was her response. Then:

"**How didst thou know it to be me, child?**" An ancient, death-like voice echoed throughout the small room.

"I just do."

A shimmer of dark light, then the Renegade of the Reverse World appeared, as a human, in all his dark glory. His head turned, and crimson red eyes bored into the triplets.

"**It seemth to me that you hath inherited thy mother's trait of detection, my daughter,**" the Renegade growled.

"Look, I, **we**, have names, you know. Would it kill the Mighty god of the Underworld to say them?" the youngest asked coolly, levelling his gaze.

"**...Mayhap there is hope for thee yet...**" He looked at the eldest girl.

"**Rose, named for the Rosellia part of thee and also because of thy thorny nature.**" He seemed to smile at this, and Rose merely huffed in annoyance. He glanced briefly at the second girl.

"**Aurora, named for thy inner Aura. Thee may not be part Pokémon, but thy psychic and aura abilities astound even me, and thee art most powerful**." The Underworld god seemed to purr as he came to his only son, who looked exactly like his mother.

"**Thunder...named for the attitude you inherited from thy mother...and thy unusual ability to use the psychic abilities only accesibal to Mew...that is most strange...**" He said the last part to himself.

"Well...now that's done...Mum's been worried sick about where you've been, Dad!" Rose snapped, suddenly raging at her father, who merely looked back with an amused gaze.

"**Yes. Thy mother doth worry overmuch over the smallest things.**"

"Well, shouldn't you at least **tell **her when you leave?"

"**Why?**" The god looked genuinely confused.

""Why"? What kind question is that? It's manners!"

"**..."manners"?**"

"...nevermind." Rose sighed in resignation. Sometimes, her Father could be so **dense**.

"**I think that I shall visit Shaymin. Thy mother, as I gather, must be ****very**** upset, if she was sick about it."**

The triplets stifled laughter at this comment. Sometimes, their Father took phrases too literally.

"Goodnight!"

"Night!"

"Yeah, what the 2 before me said..."

The Underworld god said nothing, but stalked out the room and down the corridor.

"**I think she will be very...um...annoyed with me...**" Giratina mussed, approaching the room where his wife slept, suppressing a shudder.

"**Arceus, help me...**"

**Well, here is the prouloge. Please don't be TOO critical, and I will try and update this when I get 3 reveiws...(hopefully, they will be non-flame and helpfully critical...but...) **

**PRIMALDIALGA183 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

A RENEGADE'S GRATITUDE- CHAPTEER 1

**SO, THIS IS LIKE THE EVENTS WHICH LEAD UP TO THE EVENTS IN THE PROLOUGE. EACH CHAPTER IS BASED ON A SONG. LIKE IN THE PROLOUGE, ****PLEASE ****DO'T BE TOO CRITICAL. I'M GOING THROUGH A HARD TIME...**

"Normal speech"

'thoughts'

**Emphasis/ Giratina's speech**

_**Flashback**_

"_Song lyrics"_

Chapter 1- Don't Fear The Reaper (Blue Oyster Cult)

Gone.

Why?

How?

When?

These thoughts rang through Giratina's head as he stood infront of what remained of his house, his eyes cold. A few bones were tarnished with ash and glass fragments littered the floor. The Underworld god stared at the small medallion in his hand and lost himself in the unique design.

A Scythe.

"_All our times have come_

_Here, but now they're gone"_

"**All things have a reason...**" The Renegade mussed, running one clawed finger over the scythe on the medallion.

"**Yet...this disaster has no place...**"

He sighed and slipped the charm into his pocket.

"**I was hoping for a nice, peaceful millennia...**"

He fished out a Black stick with a sharp Blade of unearthly material and held it, silently marvelling at how it weight next to nothing. The Blade shone in the dawnlight.

"**But, then **_**this **_**happens.**"

"_The seasons don't fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind or the sun or the rain_

_We can be like they are"_

Giratina returned his gaze to the catastrophe in front of Him and blinked as the wind blew ash into his face.

"Giratina?"

"_Come on baby_

_(Don't fear the reaper)_

_Baby take my hand_

_(Don't fear the reaper)_

_We'll be able to fly_

_(Don't fear the reaper)_

_Baby I'm your man"_

The god turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"Giratina."

The voice was feminine.

Giratina merely turned His back and replied with these words:

"**Yes?**"

He paused, before adding in a hateful and forced voice,

"**Shaymin.**"

"_Valentine is done_

_Here, but now they're gone"_

"..."

A soft hand rested on his shoulder, but he shook it off with a snarl.

"I am sorry, but-"

He cut her off.

"**If thou were **_**truly **_**sorry, thy mind wouldst sense that I want to be alone!**" He snapped back, is back still turned.

"But, I am-"

"**Silence!**"

Giratina spoke softer, in an anguished voice.

"**Leave me...thy...presence...is unneeded, thankyou**" He said the last bit somewhat primly.

"No."

"_Romeo and Juliet_

_Are together in eternity_

_(Romeo and Juliet)_

_40,000 men and women everyday_

_(Like Romeo and Juliet)_

_40,000 men and women everyday_

_(Redefine happiness)_

_Another 40,000 coming everyday_

_We can be like they are"_

"**What?**" The Renegade turned to face the Gratitude gijinka.

"I said, 'no'." Shaymin's voice had a hint of anger in it.

"**You will leave me now.**" He didn't yell, but he moved threateningly closer, _His _voice angered.

'I will not allow you to dwell in sorrow!" She was yelling now, her face close to his.

"**Thy will is respectable, but I must insist that thy presence must be gone from here!**" Now yelling, He thrust his face closer still, eyes flashing dark red.

"No!"

"**You will!**"

"No!"

"**Mew damn it, you **_**will**_**!**"

"Make me!"

Giratina's eyes glowed incredulously.

"**Is that what thy heart **_**really **_**wants?**"

Shaymin growled in frustration, her nose touching his.

"..."

"_Come on baby_

_(Don't fear the reaper)_

_Baby take my hand_

_(Don't fear the reaper)_

_We'll be able to fly_

_(Don't fear the reaper)_

_Baby I'm your man"_

"Look, maybe I can tell you WHO DONE THIS!" Shaymin screamed, causing Giratina to stagger back a few steps. The Underworld god looked at her, unbelieving hope in his eyes.

"**Dost **_**thou**_** know?**"

Shaymin seemed to ponder this.

"...We-ell...indirectly...the one who did this was a Fire-type...that much is true..."

Giratina looked at her in confusion.

"**Um...I was with thee until 'indirectly"...**"

Shaymin sighed.

"_Love of two is one_

_Here, but now they're gone"_

"**...So...you **_**think **_**that Moltres did this?**" Giratina asked, after a few minutes.

Shaymin sighed exasperatedly.

"_Yes_!"

"**Oh.**" The Renegade blinked.

"**I see.**"

Shaymin bit back a smile.

"**Doth thou know where he is?**"

"No-one does..but..we could try Volcano Hill..."

Giratina raised an eyebrow.

"'**We'?**"

Shaymin crossed her arms.

"Yes."

Giratina's eyes widened momentarily.

"**But-but...!**" He spluttered in an unusually flustered voice.

Shaymin frowned.

"What?"

"**But...you're a...**_**Grass **_**type!**"

"So?"

Giratina made a small exclamation.

"'**So?'! Shaymin...A **_**Grass **_**Type! **_**Grass?**_"

"Yes. And...?"

"**For Mew's sake...thee don't understand!**" Giratina's voice was shrill.

"I do. What I **don't **understand is why you're overreacting like this."

"**Why!**" Giratina somehow managed to gather some semblance of rationality and spoke in a somewhat composed voice.

"**Because...because...you...Could die! And t-the Legendaries would be **_**very **_**put out with me!**"

"So?"

"**Oh, screw it.**"

"_Came the last night of sadness_

_And it was clear that she couldn't go on_

_Then the door was open and the wind appeared_

_The candles blew and then disappeared_

_The curtains flew open and then he appeared saying_

'_Don't be afraid' "_

"Thanks for letting me come along!"

"**Shut up.**"

Shaymin ignored that and continued to talk on.

"**I will kill thee when this is finished.**"

"Really?"

"**Really.**"

"Aw, don't say that! I don't believe you, you know!"

"**Don't I?**"

"Yep! ~"

"**Keep on believing, naive one.**"

"OK!"

"**Look, why art thou so happy? An hour ago, you were as sullen and fierce as a depressed and annoyed Haunter, now thee art as happy as a drugged Hoppip!**"

"Because I got my way.~" Shaymin admitted freely.

"**I will strangle thee, then leave thy body for Sableye and Banett!**"

"Really?"

"**Oh, not this again...**"

"I'll be quiet if you give me a hug!"

Giratina blinked and stopped.

"**A...hug?**"

"Yep~!"

"**I don't do hugs...**"

"Well, I won't shut u-up..."

"**FINE! Only for some Mew-blessed peace and quiet...**"

Giratina embraced her, holding her slim form close, inhaling her beautiful scent, burying his face into her white and green hair.

"Well, well, well..." The gratitude gijinka purred, leaning into his hug.

As if stung by a Beedrill, Giratina pulled away, blushing heavily.

"**Happy?**" His voice was emotionless.

"More than~." Shaymin replied happily.

"**good. Then, shut up.**"

"Ok."

"**...**"

'I knew it~!' Shaymin's thoughts were exhaultant.

'That hug proves it! I **knew** I had no reason to fear!'

"_Come on baby_

_(And she had no fear)_

_And she ran to him_

_(And she started to fly)_

_They looked backwards to say goodbye_

_(She had become like they are)_

_She had taken his hand _

_(She had become like they are)_

_Come on baby_

_Don't Fear The Reaper!"_

__

**The lyrics may not be all correct, sorry. **

**This may seemed rushed, but what the hell?**

**I don't really like how this started and ended, but i was rushed.**

**I like the middle and when Giratina hugs Shaymin, though!**

**Like my GxS hint? (GiratinaXShaymin)**

**Don't be TOO critical...please...?**

**And If you don't leik the pairing...WHAT THE **_**HELL**_** ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN!**

**Sorry...overreacted...^^'**

**PrimalDialga183 Is OUTA HERE!**

**Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

A Renegade's Gratitude- Chapter 2

"Normal speech"

'thoughts'

**Emphasis/ Giratina's speech**

_**Flashback/ Dream**_

"_Song lyrics"_

Chapter 2- Comatose (Skillet)

Summary of Chapter- To get to Volcano Hill, The Underworld god Giratina and the Gratitude Gijinka Shaymin Must cross the Domain of Articuno; Frost Desert.

The icy cold wind howled and battered the duo of Shaymin and Giratina, seeming to laugh in evil glee as the pair staggered onwards into the blizzard.

"_I hate feeling like this  
>I'm so tired of trying to fight this<br>I'm asleep and all I dream of  
>Is waking to you"<em>

The female of the pair was taking it worst. Ice hanged from her hair and her skin was red with the ice wind biting at her exposed flesh. Her hazel eyes were dull, like she was drugged and she seemed to be about to faint. She didn't though.

"_Tell me that you will listen  
>Your touch is what I'm missing<br>And the more I hide I realize  
>I'm slowly losing you "<em>

"**Shaymin.**" Giratina turned just in time to see her fall to the ground, finally giving into exhaustion and the numb cold.

"**Shaymin!**"

"Urr..." She sounded so weak, Giratina noted with worry.

"**You stupid bitch...I **_**told**_** thee not to come...**"

"..."

Giratina knelt beside the fallen Gijinka, pushing back his own feeling of total cold. Shaymin was now pale faced, her face a mask of discomfort, unconscious. He felt, with alarm, her body cool down slowly; a contrast to the usual heat emanating from the girl.

"**Mew, she's **_**dying**_**...**"

He gathered her in his arms, picking the limp form up, and determaindly marched on, ignoring the biting cold or the freezing wind.

"**...And I'll be damned if I'll let her die in **_**my **_**care!**"

"_Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an<br>overdose of you"_

The Underworld god sat in the cave, the fire burning fitfully, trying to revive the frozen Gratitude Gijinka on his lap.

"_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
>'Less I feel you next to me<br>You take the pain I feel  
>(Waking up to you never felt so real)"<em>

_**The darkness scared her. **_

_**Shaymin would never admit it, but the colour black scared the shit out of her. Even night time frightened her. She used to sleep with a light on when she was a child.**_

_**In fact, her parents made sure that nothing black was ever in her presence.**_

_**So, that ment no funerals for them.**_

_**Or, weddings, for that matter.**_

_**Shaymin was scared of anything to do with darkness. **_

_**Well, everything except Giratina.**_

_**She wasn't scared of Giratina.**_

'_**Now', Shaymin mussed, 'On that track of thought...'**_

_**Giratina was the god of the Underworld. What you may call the 'Grim Reaper'. He was the embodiment of darkness. His control over the Underworld was absolute, and even her Parents feared him. **_

_**Yet, for some obscure reason, she didn't fear him. Not even a tiny bit.**_

_**Maybe because she l-**_

"_**Shaymin."**_

_**Shaymin's track of thought was interrupted by a cold voice.**_

"_I hate living without you  
>Dead wrong to ever doubt you<br>But my demons lay in waiting  
>Tempting me away"<em>

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**You are Here."**_

"_**Well, no s-"**_

"_**I mean, this is Here."**_

"_**Here? You mean-"**_

"_**Yes. You are dying."**_

"_**I am!"**_

"_**I am afraid so."**_

"_**Well, where's the Afterlife and Underworld thing?"**_

"_**Your situation is interesting."**_

"_**Meaning?"**_

"_**He wants you to be alive."**_

"_**He? You mean-"**_

"_**The god of the Underworld wants you to live."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Really."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**He seems to...want you to live. An unusual choice, considering His position."**_

_**Shaymin gaped.**_

"_**he- but-what-"**_

_**The being smiled coldly.**_

"_**You have a choice..."**_

"_Oh, how I adore you  
>Oh, how I thirst for you<br>Oh, how I need you"_

The snow was howling louder than ever. Shaymin's condition was unchanged, to Giratina's chagrin and relief.

"**Please...Shaymin...**"

Shaymin's spirit hovered over the scene, her face mirroring her suprise. Her body was held close to the Renegade, who was shivering and...

Shaymin almost fainted.

"He's crying?" Her voice went unheard to the Renegade below, who was desperately praying that Shaymin should wake up.

"Yes." The glowing being beside her spoke in a soft voice.

"Why?"

"You must love that word..." The being muttered. "Because he needs his counterpart."

"What?"

"Counterpart. Like Dialga is Palkia's Counterpart, and Groudon is Kyorge's, the same is with you and Him."

"Oh. I understand."

"_Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<br>I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
>'Less I feel you next to me<br>You take the pain I feel  
>(Waking up to you never felt so real)"<em>

Giratina muttered a harsh oath as Shaymin's body began to heat up.

"**Mew...is she...?**"

Shaymin opened her eyes slowly and, smirking weakly, murmured in a weak yet teasing voice,

"Haha, you're crying..."

The gratitude Gijinka got the breath squeezed out of her as the Renegade hugged her form, holding her close, whispering in some ancient language.

"_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me<br>The way you make me feel  
>(Waking up to you never felt so real)"<em>

"**You stupid bitch...**" he growled in relief, clinging to her as if she would leave if he didn't/

"**Never die on me again!**"

"No promises..."

He released her abrupt;y and looked at the ground.

"**I mean it. Never do that again, or I'll...**"

Shaymin moved from his lap onto the cold floor and felt the wind instantly chill her to the bone. She shivered.

Giratina saw this and, with great reluctance, moved over and pulled her into a one arm embrace.

"You'll what?" Her voice was sleepy, but she forced herself to stay awake.

"_Breathing life, waking up  
>My eyes open up"<em>

Giratina looked into her hazel eyes.

"_Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<em>

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
>'Less I feel you next to me<br>You take the pain I feel  
>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me<br>The way you make me feel  
>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>"

"**I will go to the Underworld and wrest thy soul and bring it back...**"

"Really?"

"**Yes. You would be miserable.**"

"How do you know?"

"**Trust me.**"

"Not likely."

"**Wise decision.**"

Shaymin rested her head under Giratina's head and slowly drifted off to sleep; despite the freezing temperature, the thrill of dying and the security of Giratina's presence overcame her wish to stay awake.

Giratina blushed slightly as Shaymin dozed off, nuzzling his neck. The Renegade began to chant almost inaudible voice in a dead language, absently pulling the girl next to him closer and absorbing her warmth and purring in content.

The weather howled on, but the two Gijinkas in the cave ignored the sound and focused on the feel of each other's presence.

"_Oh, how I adore you  
>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<br>Oh, how I thirst for you  
>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<br>Oh, how I adore you  
>The way you make me feel<br>(Waking up to you never felt so real")_

**I dislike the ending.**

**And, the song sorta fits...i guess...**

**GxS owns. If any disagree, well, I shall call my NINJA DIALGA to USED ROAR OF TIME ON ALL FLAMES! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**PrimalDialga183 **


	4. Chapter 4

``A Renegade's Gratitude Chapter 3

**Summary of Chapter – After leaving the Frost place...Shaymin & Giratina got into a fight, Shaymin said something about his deceased family that would send even a rock into total despair, and Giratina ran off, leaving the Gratitude Gijinka to find him...not an easy task****. (This takes place during the night...)**

**...you know I only write the summary to help me with my writing...right?**

****

**Chapter 3- Moonlight Shadow (Groove Coverage)**

"You bastard! Get out here!"

This echoed around the grouped trees and startled several flying Pokémon from their nests. The Gratitude Gijinka was furious.

And, when she was furious, all should fear.

The grass type barely heard the leaves crunch beneath her feet; a sound that usually had a calming effect on her. The bird Pokémon squawked their annoyance but dared not to provoke the irked Gijinka to do anything drastic to them.

"_The last that ever she saw him  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow<br>He passed on worried and warning  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow.<br>Lost in a river last saturday night  
>Far away on the other side.<br>He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
>And she couldn't find how to push through"<em>

The lone Renegade stalked through the forest, lost in his thoughts. The moonlight shone darkly down while dark type Pokemon slid through the bushes, snarling and laughing maniacally.

"**Her insolence was most interrupting of my duties. I am well rid of her...**"

Giratina pulled his Cloak around his body, withdrawing silently.

"**...Aren't I?**"

"_The trees that whisper in the evening  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow<br>Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow<br>All she saw was a silhouette of a gun  
>Far away on the other side.<br>He was shot six times by a man on the run  
>And she couldn't find how to push through<em>"

The Gratitude Gijinka swore vehemently as she tripped over yet another root.

"Why do you wook for 'im?"

Shaymin looked around.

"What?"

"Weely, why do you wook for 'im?"

Shaymin groaned.

"Jirachi..."

"But...but, it's not your pwoblem. Why not let 'im wook after 'imself?

The Gijinka continued to walk on, trying to ignore the pleading voice in her head.

"Because I have to."

"Aww! But, Shay-"

"**Don't **call me that!" She snapped harshly.

"Why? I still wuv you! Your mine still!"

"Look, piss off Jirachi. I don't like you anymore."

"But, _Shaymin-"_

"**Go!**"

Shaymin was startled. So was the voice.

"...'e twaught you dat, didn't 'e?"

Shaymin made no response, but thought sweetly,

'Yes. He did.'

The voice grew angry.

"'e isn't good!"

"No shit, bastard."

"I wuv you! Unlike 'im, who only wants you fwor a one night stand!"

"Look..."

Shaymin gathered her thoughts and spoke in Giratina's way:

"**Leave. Thy presence is unwanted!**"

The voice fled.

"_I stay  
>I pray<br>I see you in heaven far away_

_I stay  
>I pray<br>I see you in heaven far away"_

Giratina felt the conversation come to a close. He was unused to eavesdropping on conversations where one of the speakers was using mental abilities, but he was surprised at Shaymin's skill.

"**Mayhap she hath learned something off of me... perhaps...**"

His mind was reeling.

Shaymin has been in some sort of relationship with Jirachi? She must've been; their conversation proved it! He knew Jirachi; personally, Giratina thought he was a smart-ass bugger with a snobby attitude and spoke like he did only to get attention. So many times had Jirachi taunted him, claiming that he was a 'bastard', fatherless as well! He loved his deceased parents, yet he could not _show_ love. His job prevented that. But...he could get over that easily; he'd managed to swallow his pride and hug the Gijinka once or twice.

To tell the truth, he had loved the feeling that had come from hugging Shaymin.

Why? He had to ask himself that.

It wasn't as if he liked her in anyway.

Of course not!

No chance!

Not at all!

Yeah...

Nothing at all he felt towards her...

Uh-huh.

Of course.

No doubt.

Yet...

The image of that snobby bastard hugging Shaymin (**His** Shaymin, Giratina thought possessively and he quickly took the thought back, blushing hotly), kissing her...just imagining what else they could be doing made the Renegade growl audibly and his blood fire through his veins.

But...

Why was he feeling like this?

Was this...

Jelousy?

Oh, Mew...

I can't!

It's unrealistic!

_**Yeah, like Dialga and Palkia getting together was 'unrealistic'**_

"**Oh...mew...**"

_**Yes, I get that a lot**_

"**Any fool can see that those 2 adore each other!**"

_**And what about Shaymin?**_

"**What about her?**"

_**Will you go back to her?**_

"**...Maybe**"

"_Four AM in the morning  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow<br>I watched your vision forming  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow<br>Star was light in a silvery night  
>Far away on the other side<br>Will you come to talk to me this night  
>But she couldn't find how to push through"<em>

"Mew, why is he so hard to **find**?"

Shaymin had already passed the Renegade unwittingly, somehow not noticing

"Oh, mew..._some_ people..."

"**A word of advice: thee may want to lower thine impatience and look where you should not.**"

Shaymin stopped.

"**But, that's just me...**"

"Is it?"

"**Yes.**"

"Will you come out without all this idiocy?"

"**...idiocy?**"

Shaymin sighed.

"Stupidness."

For a legendary, Giratina can have _so _much__trouble with speech sometimes.

"**Oh. No, I will not.**"

"Why?"

"**Because.**"

"Great answer..."

"**I know, right.**"

"_I stay  
>I pray<br>I see you in heaven far away_

_I stay  
>I pray<br>I see you in heaven far away"_

"**...**"

The moon shone on the Black figure of Darkness, illuminating it with an eerie silver glow. Shaymin crawled towards this being, her eyes bright with finality.

'I have you now...'

The red eyes that came from the Darkness scanned the area, gaze burning into all objects.

'I'm almost there...'

Shaymin crept forward until she was on the border of the trees, staring at the Dark Figure. A long stick he held; a long stick polished and with a Blade so sharp it could injure all who come within a centimetre of it.

"**Yes...I know where you are...**"

Shaymin ignored this.

"**...**"

The Gijinka pounced.

"_Far away on the other side.  
>Caught in the middle of a hundred and five<br>The night was heavy but the air was alive  
>She couldn't find how to push through<em>"

"**Ah. Thee found me.**"

Shaymin had the Renegade pinned to the ground, eyes blazing.

"**...Well done.**"

"Now, will you continue this freaking cat-and-mouse game? You need to go to Volcano Hill. I will follow you. No matter what."

Giratina growled in confusion.

"**...but I am not a Cat. And you are most certainly not a mouse.**"

Shaymin groaned.

"It's a figure of speech."

"**Oh.**"

Giratina locked his eyes with her; when he spoke, his voice was hurt, but his eyes were sparkling with suppressed mirth.

"**I'm still offended.**"

Shaymin glared.

"**What?**"

He feigned a look of innocence.

"Oh, _sure_ you are..."

"**I am. Really.**"

"Really?"

"**Trust me**" He didn't even smile.

"No, thanks."

Giratina put on a look of hurt and sadness that hit something in the Gratitude Gijinka's heart.

"Oh, for the love of...Ok. What do you want?"

The Grim Reaper seemed to consider this.

"**A...Kiss.**"

The world seemed to stop.

"...What?" Shaymin squeaked out. The Renegade smirked.

"**Scared.**"

"Am not!"

"**Really?**"

"Of course!" As if to prove her point, she bent down and pressed her lips against his, eyes closed tightly.

"_Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
>Carried away by a moonlight shadow<br>Far away on the other side."_

The world seemed to grind to an abrupt stop for the Renegade Giratina, his eyes wide and filled with confusion and something else. Shaymin pulled away after a moment and gazed levelly at him.

"Satisfied?"

Giratina blinked.

"**...Yes. I think I will be for a long...long time...**"

Shaymin crawled off the gijinka, who slowly stood up and muttered something.

"Um..." The Gratitude Poke-human poked the still figure in curiosity.

"**...hmm?**"

"We have to...go."

"**Oh.**"

Wordlessly, the Underworld god swept past her, muttering to himself. Shaymin trailed behind, trying to organize her scattered thoughts.

**A part of this was written at about 7 in the morning, so sorry for the shittiness.**

**PRIMALDIALGA183!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! I HAVE RETURNED!**

**Chapter 4- ****WHISPERS IN THE DARK**** by Skillet**

**SUMMARY- Shaymin ponders her kiss with Giratina, whilst Giratina finally lets the true meaning of 'deceased parents' sink in. YES, and I know that Giratina has witnessed many deaths and not given a flying flip, but it's his only relations! Have a heart!**

****

_Despite the lies that you're making  
><em>_Your love__ is mine for the taking  
><em>_My love__ is  
>Just waiting<br>To turn your tears to __roses_

Crystal tears wanted to fall, but the Renegade could not give in. He felt as if his Burden was destroying his soul, bit by bit, until a hollowed out husk was all that remained. His inner battle was crushing him, and no-one could save him from the tired, bitter, eon-old battle with his conscience.

Well, no-one off the top of his head.

His eyes glanced warily around, ghosting over the figure of the strangely silent Shaymin; she was hugging herself and muttering under her breath.

_**She looks like—**_

With a gasp, Giratina's head snapped up and his eyes filled with crystal clear tears. In front of him, a split image of the last time he saw his mother, alone after he had cruelly abused her during a Takeover from his Origin Form; very rare, but lethal.

"**Mother...**" The first few tears fell from his distraught eyes, gleaming in the cloudy midday sky.

"**...forgive me!**"

He broke down them, collapsing onto the ground and sobbed soundlessly, his Cloak covering his whole limp form.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<br>My love is  
>Just waiting<br>To turn your tears to roses_

Shaymin still felt her heart race as that lunar night replayed through her mind; she felt his cold lips on hers, that one second of complete connection with her Dark counterpart. She had glimpsed into his mind, and she shuddered from all the death and horror he had witnessed from all the eons of his life; his life was like a black rose- fierce and cold on the outside, but as fragile as a piece of ornate glass balancing precariously on the edge of a table. It seemed that one wrong word could destroy that fragility and only came back more delicate and cold.

But, she was also surprised to find that he had that one thing she had least expected in his Black heart:

The want to be wanted.

He long for someone to care for him.

To _love_ him.

Shaymin's track of thought was interrupted as she heard a gasp and turned to see her partner fall to the ground and draw his Cloak around himself, shaking with suppressed sobs.

"**Forgiveness! Please! I beg of thee!**"

His desperate called were aimed at some unknown force, his voice filled with despare and horror.

And, what got to her the most,

Self-hatred and guilt.

She approached Giratina and sat down next to him; he must've sensed me, for he seemed to shrink infront of my eyes.

"Um..." I lightly touched the Renegade on the shoulder and he tensed up, his body stiff.

"**What is it that thou desire of me?**"

Giratina raised his head, his once-glowing ruby red eyes as dull as a river stone and bloodshot from his weeping.

"**Dost thou harbour any pain, any ill will?**"

Giratina paled at the use of this tone and tongue, but his voice was like a piece of iron.

"**You care because?**"

Shaymin was stung by his cold response.

"**Oh, well, sorry for caring!**"

She wasn't really upset, and she knew the Reaper would sense this.

So, she was startled when he lunged at her and clung to her form, mumbling soft words of apology.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
>I will be the one that you run to<br>My love is  
>A burning, consuming fire<em>

"**What is it that thou beg forgiveness for?**" Her voice was gentle, like a mother Pidgeot would croon to her baby chicks.

"**I have done wrongs in my past; I am haunted by weird ghouls and illusions that seem to take pleasure in my pain...forgive me...**" His grip on Shaymin tightened and his voice dropped to a rasping hiss. Shaymin shuddered and nuzzled the weary Reaper.

"**...**_**Save **_**me...**"

"**Why **me?" Shaymin's voice went back to normal, and she felt strongly secure and complete in his hold.

"**Because...thou art my Opposite. Only you can save me...I beg of thee.**"

_No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark_

Shaymin closed her hazel eyes and held back a soft, sharp, reproving reply. He was clearly in a form of inner anguish, and he would not appreciate harsh comments.

"How?"

Her voice was a mere whisper, like a faint breath of wind in the now-stormy sky. Giratina made no reply for a while, then his shaking voice replied, tinged with hope and relief.

"**I do not know, I am afraid. But, with thy intelligence and thy forgiving and sunny disposition that come with the bargain, so they say, I am sure that thee will be able to figure it out...**"

He shuddered and the Gratitude Gijinka felt something...touch her mind. She could never put it any other way. It was not forceful; merely curious, yet with a strong hint of familiarity. A wave of inspiration struck the Gijinka, and she released a confused Renegade and sat him cross-legged on the gravelly ground; to his bewilderment, Shaymin lay her hand on his forehead and murmured in an ancient language; Giratina's eyes filled with hot tears and he shook visibly.

"...I...forgive thee...be freed and soar the skies...reaping and sowing what thy purpose..._intends _for thee to do."

With a shuddering sigh, the sky rumbled and the first drops of Summer rain blessed the Renegade and his friend.

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
>You lay here broken and naked<br>My love is  
>Just waiting<br>To clothe you in crimson roses_

"So, you have been carrying all that guilt? All this time?"

Shaymin had listened in surprise and fear as the Renegade told his Story; her instinctive reaction was to embrace him and comfort him, but she swallowed this feeling with difficulty.

"**...Yes. I have.**"

Giratina was soaked to the (ghostly) skin, yet acted indifferent to this fact. His friend, however, was not faring as well.

"...And y-you never told a-a-anyone?" Shaymin was shivering, as the snow landed on her lazily. Her face was like the snow that surrounded them, and her hazel eyes were as dark as the night sky.

'**...Art thou cold?**"

Shaymin lifted her head to give the Reaper a look of malice, and was surprised when she felt, rather that heard, a deep rumbling sound with traces of laughter and warmth. She saw the Renegade blushing and smirked mischievously.

"That you?"

Giratina was suddenly in front of her, ruby red eyes shining into hers.

"**...Yes, Shaymin.**"

With that, he kissed her gently, hoping to bring some kind of warmth to Shaymin's soul; a feat of courage considering his temper and behaviour.

Her mind went blank as she lost herself in the warm feeling she felt growing inside her.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
>I will be the one that's gonna guide you<br>My love is  
>A burning, consuming fire<em>

Shaymin whined softly as the Renegade pulled away, but she was silenced as Giratina gathered her close, drawing his Cloak around them both, shielding them from the elements. Shaymin's second look into her Opposite's mind was profoundly different; instead of fear and horror and Death, she only sensed Sadness and the most profound regret and sorrow. He now reminded her of a sad and lost baby Cubone; wanting, wanting, wanting...love and respect and to _be _loved.

He received none of the above.

All he wanted was love...and to be loved, Shaymin reflected sadly.

He had been forced to leave all hormonal urges and shove them aside, causing to become he cold, withdrawn, _icy_ Gijinka everyone knew and disliked.

But, somewhere in his darkened heart, there was a tiny space for that special someone; that place for...love.

Shaymin sighed heavily and dimly felt Giratina's grip around her waist tighten and pulling her closer.

"Nhnnn...~" the Gratitude Gijinka purred as she snuggled closer and let her mind wander into blank, dream-filled oblivion.

The snow pelted down, covering everything but the pair in the middle of the path, covered with the Cloak of Darkness and holding each other tightly, each one shielding the other from the cold blanket of snow.

_No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark_

_No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>No  
>You'll never be alone<br>When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark_

The strange snow went past the curiosity of Shaymin, but Giratina's last cold thoughts were the following:

_**Snow in Summer...that is peculiar...mayhap the 3 Legendary Birds are fighting again...? Ah, well...**_

Giratina held Shaymin close and heard her soft breathing, signalling she was asleep.

The snow was cold, but the feeling of dread in the pit of Giratina's belly was colder...

_Whispers in the dark _

_Whispers in the dark _

_Whispers in the dark _

_****_

**FINISHED YAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, Here's Chapter 6**

**Chapter 6- Fire Burning (Sean Kingston)**

**So...lets go!**

**Summary- After (finally) reaching Volcano Hill, Giratina and Shaymin encounter the Titan of Fire, Moltres. A battle ensues...**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO**

_Somebody call 911!  
>Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa<br>(Fire burning, fire burning)  
>What a gwaan!<br>Kingston, let's go, hey!  
>RedOne, hey, hey<em>

"WHY DO YOU COME HERE?"

The Titan's voice was like an inferno.

"**...Why?**"

Giratina glowed bright white, still talking in a deadly quiet voice.

"**Thou killed my Parents.**" His voice grew deeper and his form swelled to the height of his Enemy, Dialga. Eyes glowing vengeful crimson, Moltres squawked his fury and let loose a few Ember Attacks.

"**Thee...hath killed my life. Thy life was forfeit as so as thee had done that foolish murder.**"

"So? They deserved to die...because they hid you from me!"

"**Even **_**thee **_**should know that- wait, what?**"

"Yes..." Moltres snickered. "**You** are the one who should _die_! You are the Reaper! You cause Death! Death has no place in this world! You're lucky that Shaymin even _talks _to you!"

Now as his other form, a Giratina in its altered form, he promptly attacked with a Shadow Ball.

"**Thy impertinence shall cost thee thy life!**"

The battle was on.

_Shawty got that super thing  
>Hotter than the sun in the south in Spain<br>Got me soon as I walked through the door_

_My pocket started tickling  
>The way she drop it low, that thang<br>Got me wan' spend my money on her, her_

Shaymin cowered as bits of Ember and Shadow Ball flew across the battle field.

She watched as the Renegade launched a powerful Hyper Beam, which struck the fire bird in the chest. Moltres countered with FlameThrower, which unbalanced the Underworld god.

"**Giga Impact!**"

"GIGA IMPACT!"

The two battling Legendaries clashed and broke away, thudding into the ground.

"**Give up...or I will kill..thee...**"

"N...never..."

Each one summoned their last amount and launched a powerful Hyper Beam each.

The Attacks collided, and exploded, covering the battle ground with smoke.

"Giratina? Moltres?"

They were both unconscious.

Shaymin sighed.

"**Not...yet...**"

_She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake  
>Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away<br>Now take my red, black card and my jewellery  
>Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire<em>

_Somebody call 911!  
>Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa<br>I gotta cool her down  
>She wan' bring the roof to ground<br>On the dance floor, whoa_

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
>That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor<br>She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
>That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor<br>(Fire burning, fire burning)_

Giratina staggered up...revenge like a bitter thorn glowing in his hate-filled eyes.

"**Thee **_**will **_**pay...**"

He disappeared for a moment.

_That body is a masterpiece  
>The order is one in every hundred years<br>But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home, home_

_I'm afraid we'll blow them legs  
>Little mama game is about to change<br>She'll be on covers over the world_

Shaymin felt the cosmic energy build up, yet she did nothing to help.

_She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake  
>Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away<br>Now take my red, black card and my jewelry  
>Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire<em>

_Somebody call 911!  
>Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa<br>I gotta cool her down  
>She wan' bring the roof to ground<br>On the dance floor, whoa_

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
>That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor<br>She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
>That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor<em>

"**...*ROARRRRR***"

Giratina reemerged , as a Gijinka, with his Scythe in his hand.

"**SHADOW FORCE!**"

A blinding flash of light.

Moltres was gone.

Giratina looked smugly satisfied.

_he got that fire in the dance  
>That'll make them fellas run around, hey!<br>No exit from the dance floor  
>So them boys wan' more, hey!<em>

_She got that fire in the dance  
>That'll make them fellas run around<br>(Madem, get out my way, everybody, sing it now, hey!)  
>No exit from the dance floor<br>So them boys wan' more  
>(What a gwaan? Let's go! Madem, let's go, hey!)<em>

"Happy?"

Shaymin sounded accusing. Giratina ignored her.

"**...Thee shalt remain in half frozen life until the next millennia...then our debt shall be settled...**"

"Come."

The Gratitude Gijinka floated to him, her eyes fearful.

"**Very well...**"

They both moved on, with Shaymin hovering behind, her eyes wide and her body shaking.

Giratina turned around and sighed.

"**There is no reason to fear...**"

"I will be terrified, no matter _what _you say."

_She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake  
>Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away<br>Now take my red, black card and my jewelry  
>Shawty is cool like the fire, cool like fire<em>

_Somebody call 911!  
>Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa<br>I gotta cool her down  
>She wan' bring the roof to ground<br>On the dance floor, whoa_

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
>That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor<br>She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
>That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor<em>

"**...Come. We must hasten to the Building.**"

"Building?"

"**The AMLY.**"

"..."

"**...Annual Meeting of Legendaries Yearly.**"

"Oh."

"**Now, shut up.**"

"OK!"

"**Good.**"

"You're welcome!"

"**Seriously, shut up, Shaymin...**"

"You're gonna lose this fight~!"

"**Oh, **_**Mew**_**...**"

_Somebody call 911!_

**Sorry if it's rushed, but I wrote it b4 bed...^^**

**See My Pirates of the Caribbean phrase :D**

**(PS- I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Davy Jones, The Kracken, Dead Man's Chest or anything at all associated with that movie)**

**CYA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Second-to-last Chapter 8O**

**Chapter 7- Dangerous (Cascada)**

**THE SONG IS UNFITTING I KNOW I WAS DESPERATE FOR A SONG OK! SO, BEFORE YOU PEOPLE GO "THAT SONG IS UNFITTING!" STFU! GOSH!**

**ANYWAY!**

****

"I don't trust anyone."

Shaymin's voice was cold; it silenced all the Legendary Pokémon Gijinkas in the room.

"I know how this goes."

A girl with the most gorgeous blue eyes spoke up, her voice childishly innocent and concerned.

"Why?"

The white-haired female looked down.

"The pregnant one is disregarded...like always..."

Rayquaza leaned forward.

"Why should that apply?"

**Giratina's POV-**

Her eyes were hard.

I could _feel _the fear radiating off her frail body.

Shaymin Skyflower was _Terrified_.

The scent of fear usually appealed to me, but her fear was like a sheet of frost; cold and muffling all around it. She was biting back tears, and her mind was overwhelmed like a dew-loaded Gracidia Flower.

My mind was a Dark asylum; madness lurked evilly and Darker instincts lay within my Origin Form.

A form of pure evil.

"..."

Everyone was looking at me in shock.

"**What?**"

I was truly baffled.

**Normal POV-**

The Gratitude Gijinka glared at Giratina in cold disbelief.

"I said I'm bloody pregnant"

Then she fled, crying.

_Don't know anything about you__  
><em>_So close, just a touch away__  
><em>_Your love hits me like no other_

The Renegade blinked.

"**...**"

Zapdos coughed.

"We-ell...Giratina?"

"**How canst thou be sure that-**"

"Speak like a normal person for once, will you?" Articuno sounded annoyed.

The Reaper looked a trifle offended at that.

"**...I meant- How can you be sure that I am the-**"

Zapdos stood up, his excitement causing little bolts of electricity to fly off his body.

"You crazy? (Don't answer that) She was glaring at you the whole time!"

"**Really?**" His voice sounded a bit shrill and panicky.

"Yeah! A-a-and, she is _always _around you!" Zapdos was talking fast, and exclaiming irrationally.

"**Oh!**"

"A-a-a-and! _And!_She said so the whole group here!"

"_**!**__"_

"R-r-r-really! How did you _not _here her! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!"

Everyone was silent.

"WELL! WHERE WERE-MMPH!"

Zapdos grunted as his Sister, Articuno, struck him solidly on the back with her wing.

"Ah...sorry."

Giratina was speechless.

"Er...are you OK?"

"**...**"

"Um...Giratina?"

The Renegade disappeared suddenly, in a cloud of shadows. Everyone gasped.

"Well...I guess that ends the meeting...er...yeah..."

The awkward voice of Celebi was greeted with a chorus of agreement.

_They say I'm a true believer__  
><em>_I know something's taking over now__  
><em>_I wanna run but I don't know how__  
><em>_You just crossed my border now__  
><em>_Just a kiss away_

Shaymin ignored the cold feeling and the deep gong/bell/tomb-stone-closing sound that signalled the approach of _him_.

"**Shaymin?**"

"Go away!" The voice was biting, yet muffled.

"**Why?**"

"Your presence is disturbing, Reaper! Get your archaic arse _away _from me!"

"**...er...I do not have any idea what thee just said...**"

Shaymin sniffed.

'Just piss off!"

"**Ah, no. I think not, Gratitude.**"

Shaymin raised her tear streaked face incredulously.

"_What?_"

"**You heard me, girl.**"

"Why _are _you here? To mock me?" Her tone took on a bitter edge.

"This is as much of your fault as it is mine, Reaper!"

Giratina shuddered at that name in obvious disgust.

"**How was **_**I **_**supposed to know!**"

"You're supposed to know _everything_!"

"**...**"

"Just go away! Back to your Reverse World."

"**No.**"

Shaymin's eyes flashed in anger.

"**I do not see thy issue...**" His voice trailed off uncertainly.

"_Really?_ Then, you're more insensitive than I thought!" With that, the Gratitude Gijinka swept away, crying and screaming curses and insults at him.

_Give me a break  
>I'm melting away<br>You're so dangerous  
>Or is it too late?<br>Gotta know what's on your mind_

"You're gonna have to talk to her again, you know..."

Giratina sighed sadly; Darkrai blinked at this.

"**I...I cannot. She would murder me if I came any closer to her...I had absolutely no idea!**" He added in a quick voice, as if Darkrai had some secret connection to Shaymin via mental links or something.

"Well, for a start, Shaymin isn't just expecting 1 child...she's expecting..." here Giratina had a deeply concerned look; another thing unusual for the Grim Reaper.

"**What? Why doth thou refuse to speak...**"

Darkrai groaned inwardly.

"Three."

Giratina paled (somehow) and his red eyes went wild.

"**...what?**" He choked out, his voice squeaky and strangled.

"I just said, three. You are going to be the 'proud' father of triplets." Darkrai made sure to make the air quotes around 'proud' as strong as possible. Sarcasm, while he could use it, was not one of the Renegade's stronger points.

"**...three. Three. Three children.**" Giratina's voice was flat.

"That's what I just said, yes."

"**...**"

"Oh, and Cresselia told me that Shaymin is locked in her room; I guess she's a bit pissed." Darkrai added in an apparently dismissive voice; this didn't help Giratina's already tightly stretched nerves.

"**Really?**" Giratina's voice was as cold as ice.

"We-ell, last I heard, she was screaming curses directed at you, and loud sounds of breaking china-ware have been witnessed and seen by Cresselia." The Darkness Gijinka sighed and his visible electric blue eye clouded as the mention of his wife's name spun its calming magic.

Giratina raised an eyebrow.

"**When will her...um...**" He paused, his face briefly puzzled as he thought of a word.

Darkrai frowned.

"'Complications'?" He suggested tentatively.

"**...yes, that is right. When will her complications calm down enough so that I can talk to her without being sworn at repeatedly?**"

Darkrai's scowl grew darker.

"I rather doubt if she'll _ever___want to talk to you again..." Darkrai grunted, annoyed that his interesting though pattern had been interrupted. He sighed and looked at Giratina's somehow hurt expression.

'...Look, I reckon her main issue with this problem is that she _wasn't married._" He carefully emphasised the last two words.

"This may be a hazard guess, but I think that she wants to get married."

The Darkness Pokémon waited as this piece of news sunk in. A light seemed to go off in the Renegade's head.

"**...What? **_**She **_**wants to marry **_**someone**_**?" **His voice was incredulous.

Darkrai grinned; he was _really _enjoying the expression of surprise and alarm and...was it..._jealousy_...on his face.

"No, not 'someone'..."

Darkrai stifled a snort of laughter, but his companion was less than amused.

"**What art thou trying to say? Speak!**" He sounded a trifle testy.

"Ah, she wants to marry...y-you!" the Darkrai Gijinka burst out laughing, a novelty for him. Giratina was speechless. His red eyes were devoid of thought, which is a rarity. Darkrai's laughter helped his as much as a fire stops a flood.

"**...What...the hell? Why me!**" He sounded faintly hysteric.

"Because she _does _love you."

_I'm out of control  
>Cause you want it all<br>You're so dangerous  
>My biggest mistake<br>I'm blinded by your eyes_

_Dangerous_

Darkrai and Giratina turned around swiftly, addressing the light, musical, feminine voice from behind them. The female's voice was confident, her violet eyes kind and sympathetic.

"Cresselia."

Giratina uttered her name respectfully; Darkrai followed his example, yet put a lot of private meanings in that one word.

The glowing figure blushed slightly; Darkrai smirked his 'triumphant' smirk and his eye sparkled naughtily. The change Cresselia had brought upon him was incredible; his cold Darkness had been transferred into some vague sense of warm passion, and Cresselia had said in front of them all that she was pregnant about 4 months ago. Which made Shaymin's acting up suspicious.

"**Really? She who curses my name and would kill me if she ever saw me again? Hah.**"

Giratina's scornful tone was forced.

"Yes. She does."

"Yes, listen to her, Giratina. Cresselia is a _wise _person..." Darkrai poured all the sarcasm he could into the word 'wise', causing Cresselia to blush and glare at her husband. Darkrai grinned and leaned back with his perfected 'This has nothing to do with me so I don't give a shit' face.

"**Then, why all this crap that she gives me? I most certainly did not do anything to her. Well...apart from the obvious.**"

Cresselia sighed.

"It's her way of saying that she wants you to make a move or something, but she wants to see if you are worth it."

The reaper coughed incredulously.

"**And, I **_**this **_**is her way of testing me!**"

"Well, I guess so."

A long silence followed, broken only by Darkrai's muttering as he slept curled on the spot, his face pained. That was usual, of course.

Giratina breathed in deeply, then exhaled loudly; this was an exercise in futility, since he was already half dead and only breathed to make his fellow Legendaries more comfortable around him; as if anyone could be honestly and truthfully comfortable in the presence of the Grim Reaper.

"Cresselia?"

"Mm?"

"How did Darkrai propose to you?"

_I'm out of control_

_Don't you push it to the limit  
>Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch<br>No doubt, I wanna be your lover_

"**Shaymin?**"

The Gratitude Gijinka scowled deeply as her name was called by an all too familiar voice. A wave of nausea flew through her body, and she breathed in deeply.

"What..." She snapped in a weak and shaky voice.

"**Can I talk or wilt thou infect me with the poisoned arrows of thine hatred?**"

Shaymin flushed slightly and held onto a guilty silence.

"Yes, speak. You bastard..." This last bit was muttered under her breath.

"**I heard that. Anyway. Why are you being like this? **"

The Gratitude Pokemon Gijinka bit her lip and stood up, her momentary sickness passing slowly.

"Show yourself."

Good Lord, he wasn't even speaking in his archaic form of speech.

This must be serious.

"**I must wonder though, Shaymin. What have I exactly done? Other than the obvious. Have I hurt or mistreated you in anyway?**" His now visible face hardened.

"..." She couldn't trust herself to speak.

'**Or...may...mayhap thy distress cometh from within?**" Ah, back to the normal speech.

"...No." her voice, trying to sound fierce, was as quiet as a leaf in the wind.

"**Well, then?**" His voice was soft and his eyes were locked on hers.

"...Since when did you care..." her snappish reply was a mere whisper.

"**Since thou first called me a... 'Motherless bastard son of a whore Weavile' I believe.**"

Shaymin was entranced by his blood red gaze. His hand was caressing her face and her anger was forgotten. In fact, if this was going the way she thought it was going, she would have no reason to be angry with him.

"Oh. Why?" Her voice was a murmur. Giratina was having such a positive effect on her; it's amazing what the Grim Reaper can do, it seems.

"**Because...Thou art the only one who would put up with my crap all day every day...**"

He leaned forward. Shaymin's heart shivered at his touch.

"**Because...I...**"

Shaymin breathed his name softly; the Renegade whispered on her lips:

"**...Love thee.**"

And then they kissed.

_They say, just a pretender  
>I know something's taking over now<br>I wanna run but I don't know how  
>You just crossed my border now<br>Standing face to face_

(Later)

"So..."

The Renegade sighed; Shaymin nuzzled into his wary embrace.

"**So, Shaymin...**"

"Yes?"

Giratina closed his eyes and took a theatrical deep breath in.

"**Wilt thou...er...**"

Shaymin pulled away, her face questioning.

"Hmm?"

"**Urr...Marry me...?**"

Silence.

"**Shit. That came out so wrong. Er...**" he tried to recollect his thoughts.

Shaymin's face, unknown to his, broke out in a huge grin.

"**...And I never do this...mayhap I wasn't ment to-mmph!**"

His muttering was cut short as Shaymin enthusiastically kissed him; her mind, Giratina noted absently, a white sheet of pure bliss.

A click snapped in the Grim Reaper's mind. _This _was the reason he had felt so empty; his lack of...Shaymin...had been the cause of the hole in his mind. He felt the crystal rose of his mind heal itself, centuries of scars and shattered petals being mended at her touch. The black blood that surged through his veins gave away his increasing; it was strange- he didn't breath, yet he had a heart and blood.

Shaymin moaned and pushed against him. He pulled away, much to her intense disappointment.

"**Desperate, are we?"** He rasped, grinning at the smouldering glare she gave him.

"It doesn't matter...I'm already pregnant..." She giggled absently and she noted with satisfaction at the mutual feeling she read in his eyes, which were like mini crimson fires.

"**I take it that thou hast accepted my proposal...**" Giratina's voice was hoarse and hopeful; and odd combination for the Renegade.

"My dear, we've been married since Mew made this world."

She roughly shoved him against the wall of her room, only focusing on the male in front of her.

"**...Now we're going to formalize it, really.**" Giratina chimed in.

Shaymin laughed and murmured on his lips:

"What about a ring?"

Giratina paused. A long line of thought followed this comment, before he replied in a low growl:

"**Later...**"

_Give me a break  
>I'm melting away<br>You're so dangerous  
>Or is it too late?<br>Gotta know what's on your mind_

_I'm out of control  
>Cause you want it all<br>You're so dangerous  
>My biggest mistake<br>I'm blinded by your eyes_

_Dangerous_

(Much later)

"**So...what are we going to tell the other Legendaries?**"

Shaymin blinked wearily. Her hazel eyes were sleepy, yet she thought this over extensively. To Giratina, watching her think, which involved her sitting cross-legged on whatever was available and staring at the ground in deep concentration, was just like an old person with a sign saying 'Kill Me!' over his head in a group of wild Mightyena. Utterly irresistible. He had no idea why, though.

After a long silence, she blinked and smirked.

"Why tell them?"

"**It took thee an hour to figure that out?**"

"Yep! Well, I had to go over some long theories and examine the consequences of each option."

"**Ah.**"

Shaymin yawned and lay down again, in a purposely provocative position.

Giratina snorted and closed his eyes; a black aura surrounded his body and the calming effect this had was amazing.

He sighed.

"Oh, you didn't think I was gonna let you sleep _that _easily, did you?"

Giratina opened one blood red eye. He let the aura disappear and smirked wickedly.

"**Yes. As a matter of fact, I did.**"

Shaymin wrapped her arms around him again; her voice hissed in his ear:

"Well, let me show you just how _damn _wrong you were..."

_I'm out of control  
>Cause you want it all<br>You're so dangerous  
>My biggest mistake<br>I'm blinded by your eyes_

****

**Hello! Phew! Up to the last chapter now...:'( **

**I hate the ending...but...its a long(er) chapter :D**

**It makes no sense...but yeah :/ **

***hugs* COOKIES!**

**Thank you for the reviews :D **

**Love**

**DialgaHeart13 **

**:D :D :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well...the last chapter..or...EPILOUGE! HELL YEAH!**

**Thanks for the reviews; I swear, my writing has improved this year...Guess who hopes for a good English grade...:D**

**So...here's the last chapter...**

**Epilouge- Truly, Madly, Deeply (Savage Garden)**

**You know how I write...don't you! *spaz attack* YOU SHOULD!**

***coughs* Anyway...**

****

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy  
>I'll be your hope, I'll be your love<br>Be everything that you need  
>I'll love you more with every breath<br>Truly, madly, deeply do_

"Giratina?"

Shaymin's voice was bitter and cold.

The Underworld god winced; Shaymin did look _exceptionally _stunning tonight.

"**Ah...Hello?**"

"_That's _all you can say!"

The hazel eyes of the gijinka flashed as she sat up, glowering angrily. Giratina swallowed; even _he _knew not to cross her on a bad day.

But, it seemed that leaving without telling her also provoked her fearsome temper.

"**Didst thou want me to say something else?**" He asked mildly, trying to place his Sword/Scythe on the ground without looking away from the enraged female.

"Did you even _think _to, maybe, _tell me _where the hell you were!"

"**It was one of those-**"

"Don't start!"

Shaymin now had him against the cream-coloured wall; Giratina hissed as her nails dug into his shoulders; he swore he could feel blood trickling.

"Leaving me to cope with 3 kids..._triplets_...while _you _gallivant off, reaping freakin' souls and actually _having a life!_" She paused and then said, "Well, an _after_life, at least."

"**Er...actually...Mew-two called...me...**" He was silenced by his wife's glare.

"Yeah. Of course." The sarcasm was lost on the Renegade, who merely blinked at her tone.

"**...Er...sorry?**"

This sent her into a fit of rage.

"_Sorry! _You're _sorry!_ You are such an irresponsible, idiotic, retarded, thoughtless..."

It all went downhill after that.

_I will be strong, I will be faithful  
>'Cause I'm counting on<br>A new beginnin'  
>A reason for livin'<br>A deeper meanin', yeah_

"Has Mum stopped calling Dad names yet?"

The soft voice of Thunder was hushed by Rose, who had been eavesdropping, and was now beckoning for her brother and sister to follow her.

"Shh!"

The triplets crept towards the securely (_no-one _can secure a door as well as a Ghost-Type) locked door, eyes like dinner plates and their souls brimming with curiosity.

Rose leaned forward.

"...You..._bastard_..."

Rose blinked and muttered something to Aurora, who firmly took her brother's hand and led his away.

The boy was protesting even as he was dragged away.

"What! I'm the same age as you and you won't let me listen! Injustice! I swear, one of these days..."

Rose leaned forward again, pressing her ear against the wooden door.

"**...Shaymin...**"

She blinked again at her father's voice, which resounded like a funeral bell.

"...I...I _hate _you..."

Rose paled and stood back, her face showing revulsion.

"**Really? I am sure thou art wrong. Just saying!**" He added hurriedly, before hissing like an Arbok.

Rose scampered away, but still heard one more thing...

"Are you sure-mmph!"

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

"Well..."

Rose, Aurora and Thunder sat in a circle on the floor, digesting what Rose had just recounted. Rose was still disgusted, Aurora was just...calm and their brother was mirroring what Rose's facial expression was.

"So...they were..._kissing_?" You'd have to be deaf to _not _hear the tone of horror in Thunder's voice.

Rose nodded and whimpered sadly.

"Eew! That's _grooooss!_" Thunder shuddered exaggeratedly.

"Oh, grow up!"

Aurora's eyes clouded; Rose and Thunder rolled their eyes up to heaven; here comes an Aurora lecture...

'It's _sweet_! True love!"

Rose and Thunder blinked and made fake retching sounds.

"Sick, Aurora!"

"You're so _gross!_"

Aurora looked mildly surprised.

"How is the fact that Mum and Dad love each other gross? If you look at it one way, it's a _good _thing; better they love than hate, hmm?"

Rose glowered.

"You're too smart for your own good, sis."

"Yes. I am, rather." She smiled somewhat smugly.

"Shut it!"

"Hehe..."

_And when the stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky  
>I'll make a wish send it to Heaven<br>That'll make you want to cry  
>The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty<br>That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
>The highest powers in lonely hours<br>The tears devour you_

"**Mew, Shaymin! What do I have to freaking **_**do**_**!**"

Giratina snarled as, once again, the agile Gijinka darted out of his reach.

"I to-old you!" She sang back, her eyes flashing wickedly. "You torment me...It's only fair that you reap what you sow, bastard~!"

The Renegade kept a tight control on his emotions as she _sang _out that insult.

"**...Very Well.**"

Smirking, the Grim Reaper sank into the floor; Shaymin squealed as she suddenly found herself floating near the ceiling, being held bridal style didn't help matters much.

"**The Reaper...**" The voice was a hiss in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine.

Giratina rematerialised, his red eyes glowing and their noses touching.

"**...Always wins...**"

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

The first flakes of snow felt gently on the flower-strewn ground. Ice was slow to form, but it did not matter for the town's inhabitants.

"Ah."

One voice sighed.

"The coming of winter..."

Another voice growled.

"Too cold. Hmph."

The first voice grunted in annoyance.

"You complain about everything!"

"Do not!"

An Argument. The first voice smiled inwardly. Hell, it _has _been a long time...

"Well, what did you just say, then!"

"Ur...that you're too cold!"

"See!"

The snow drifted on throughout the town, covering the flowers with a bucket-load of ice. Ice, now forming rapidly, was forming on the windows and street, making walking a dangerous pass time.

The first voice clapped its hands together.

_Now_, it thought, drawing new ice on the nearest window daintily, _time for some fun..._

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
>You don't have to close your eyes<br>'Cause its standin' right before you  
>All that you need will surely come<em>

Rose sighed.

The dawn-light sun crept across the horizon, bathing everything in a strange light. The Roselia Gijinka rubbed her eyes and turned to look at her slumbering brother and sister; Thunder shifted in his sleep and lay on his belly, snoring happily.

It was...strange.

Giratina...

The Grim Reaper was supposed to inspire fear (well...death) in all who witness him; he's not _supposed _to be like...how he his! Yet, the Rules didn't seem to apply to him.

Or, he just ignored them.

Her mother had explained once about his Origins:

"_**...Did you know that your father has more than one form?"**_

"_**No..."**_

"_**He used to be the Reverse World Governor...preying on all who dared enter his Realm...me included."**_

"_**Really!"**_

"_**Yes. I constantly went there, just to pi- er, just to annoy him. His **_**other **_**form is just...awe-inspiring...it's just so...**_**Giratina-ish**_**...anyway...he says that Mew-two 'convinced' him to...well, to be what he is now...I guess."**_

_**Rose listened with true interest.**_

"_**My guess is that Giratina was supposed to be cold, calculating, deadly and..well...just generally Death-like. But...I think he didn't like the Rules, so, like the stubborn, untrustworthy creature he is, the Reaper suspended the Rules that bound him...which forbade him from any kind of contact with the Gijinka population; definitely no marriage and **_**certainly **_**no issues from **_**any **_**relationship..."**_

"_**So, it's thanks to his disobedience that we're here today really?"**_

"_**Well, basically..."**_

Giratina had done so many things, lived through so many tragedies, and was still able to be a husband (not the best) and a father (he could be a bit better with the Adult/Child relationship that didn't involve scaring the crap out of them at 2 in the morning, but , then, what was Time to the Grim Reaper?) without going mad from the pressure...though, she could sense that, while he wasn't all _that _fond of children, he could still be around them and not have homicidal instincts.

Not having homicidal urges like that is one important note in parenthood.

Rose sighed again, then pressed her face against the cold glass of the window, which was already stained with cold ice.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
>I'll be your fantasy<br>I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need<br>I'll love you more with every breath  
>Truly, madly, deeply do<em>

While Rose stared out the window in the triplet's room, Giratina was doing the same, just in his room. Shaymin was fast asleep on the bed, her messy white hair in a wave around her shoulders.

The dawn-light irritated him; it reminded him of that dreadful day...

'"_**All things have a reason...**_

_**Yet this disaster had none...**__"'_

Giratina blinked as his hollow words echoed in the asylum of his mind.

'"_I'm sorry, but-"_

"_**If thou were truly sorry, thy mind wouldst sense that I want to be alone!**__"'_

Why had he been such a bastard...

'"'_**So?' Shaymin! A **_**Grass **_**Type! **_**Grass**_**?**_"

"_Yes? And...?"'_

Why had she been so insistent in coming along?

' "_**Because...because...you...Could die! And t-the Legendaries would be very put out with me!**__"'_

False excuses...

The Renegade sighed again.

False excuses...to hide what we really feel...

"_**Is this what a normal Gijinka feels? Hiding feelings behind flimsy excuses?**__" _ Giratina mused, quietly humming an ancient song. The notes that the song struck were almost impossible for the newer generation of Gijinkas (that is, everyone born after his 1,960th year) to reach (he always smiled smugly whenever Gijinkas glared at him hitting either incredibly high or amazing low notes; one of the few things he doesn't hate about himself). Although, this morning, his voice cracked on the highest note. He sighed.

"_**Mayhap I have become much like a Gijinka...Ah.**__" _

The Reaper growled; he yawned and hung his head wearily.

"**I...**"

Here, he paused.

Here was his wife, who had the flaming passion of many Fire-types, asleep calmly, curled up like a young Growlithe. Her expression showed no malice or her usual rashness; she looked peaceful and...a trifle smug.

The Gracidia Flowers that were scattered around the room seemed to just...glow. They gave of a scent that Shaymin _loved_; he made a point of avoiding them, for she had a tendency to speak her mind around them...

The Renegade, for obvious reasons, disliked the gorgeous flower.

The icy window no longer had the undivided attention of Giratina, who was leaning over his wife with a faint expression of compassion.

Unusual.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

"**Thou must knowst that I **_**do **_**love thee...Just thought that I would let thee know...**"

With a gentle kiss to her cheek, Giratina sighed, exiting the room and disappearing into a multicoloured portal that lead to his home world; the place of his worst nightmares and, known to most, The Underworld...

The Reverse World...

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to live like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

Shaymin sighed, opening her eyes.

He was gone; she could sense it.

Why?

Well, he always was a bit abstract...

The Gratitude Gijinka fought down the instantaneous instinct to lash out in unquenchable rage, and settled instead for going into an automatic ice-cold mode; this involved her barely noticing anything around her and concentrating on keeping her anger under con-

Shaymin's head whipped around the empty room, her hazel eyes suspicious. A draft of air had whipped through the room and for a moment...she swore she felt something...

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Wow. Finished! *happy dance***

**Yes, this is the CRAP chapter, but I was rushed...**

**It's not as good as it can be, but who gives a f-**

**ANYWAY...**

**Dialgaheart13...**

.


End file.
